fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacharam
Jacharam (ヤーカーラム, Yākāramu) is an antagonist in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is one of the Four Archbishops and one of the principal leaders of the Raze Empire forces invading Veria. Profile Shortly before the events of the game, Jacharam quietly murders Herman, a Verian count who served as an adviser King Volcens and the previous king, Mordias IV, under orders from Pope Urbanus. He takes on Herman's identity to infiltrate the king's inner circle and sabotage the Verian war effort. Jacharam preys on Volcens' insecurities and vanity, making him increasingly paranoid towards the rest of his advisers and his sister Sienna. When the king's cousin Bernard visits, Jacharam takes advantage of the ugly history between the two and falsely claims that Bernard is plotting a coup, leading to his arrest. Although Sienna is able to save Bernard from execution, the western front collapses due to his absence, eventually leading to Margave Bernstol's death. During Chapter 1, Reese meets with Volcens, who nurses a grudge towards Reese's father Bernstol. Throughout the game, Jacharam exploits Volcens' ire towards Reese and his kin. When Reese is deployed, Jacharam frequently suggests assigning restrictive time tables for the Sinon Knights to fulfill their mission or else be treated as deserters and killed on sight. However, Reese is always able to meet these deadlines. Much like his colleague Almachius, Jacharam has a poor relationship with Chaos. Unlike Almachius, Jacharam is able to keep Chaos in check, as he possesses the Vritra, the counter to the Dark Knight's Vajra. It is revealed late in the game that he has hidden it in Narvia, though if the Sedor/Minas/Barselphon questline is completed, it is stolen by Sedor during the endgame. At the end of the game, Jacharam betrays Volcens and takes over Narvia. Upon Chaos's death, he orders Volcens to kill Sienna under charges of treason, and reveals his true identity when Volcens refuses. Realizing his mistake, Volcens attacks the Archbishop but fails to wound him and dies. He then has Volcens' sister Sienna jailed with Roswick and Reid and orders their executions while he confronts the Sinon Knights. However, Reese kills the executioner and Jacharam dies in the struggle. In-Game Boss Stats Overall Jacharam is basically like Veld in that reaching him is much harder than actually fighting him. In front of him are a squad of Gigas Knights, Archers and Snipers. The latter two all possess the Overwatch skill, along with deadly arrows like the Raijin and Killer arrows. Units who engage with this guard can be easily intercepted by the two Dark Knights standing on the horizontal edges of the room, both of whom are armed with the dangerous Sensual and Grimhild swords. Surrounding him are a group of Raze Priests, one of whom is armed with Black Meteor, while several others have Dark Heal. Jacharam himself can limit the player's approach because he is armed with Berserk, and he covers a large section of the room with it. Saphira's Silence ability makes the process of reaching Jacharam somewhat easier, as it prevents him from using Berserk and his Raze Priests from healing for two turns. Unlike Cordova and Rasputin, Jacharam has Bowbreaker, so attacking him with Sherlock is not advised. The quickest way of defeating him is to use Reese with the Lord Gram while standing next to Lynette, as he has a high chance of activating Adept and always lands a critical on each successful strike, making it very likely that Reese will ORKO him. In the unlikely event that Faye has capped strength, she can also ORKO Jacharam using Astra with the Vritra and Giant's Brace equipped. Otherwise, Dean is your second best option for killing him. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters Category:Final bosses